


It Wasn't That Scary

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween pt2 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Swearing, awkward boys, shiratorizawa third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: The Shiratorizawa third years watch a scary movie together and things go downhill for all of them when they go off to their own rooms.





	It Wasn't That Scary

It was supposed to be a bonding experience for the third years.  Tendou thought that explanation fell a little short. They had been through three years of high school together, now that was a bonding experience.  Watching a movie about two little girls who were raised in the woods by some evil spirit of a crazy, dead woman was not a bonding experience. Especially since the third years at Shiratorizawa were all nearing adulthood and weren’t easily scared.

 

That’s what Tendou thought.  The movie wasn’t even that good and the ending was crap.  They had eaten far too much pizza and junk food, consumed enough soda to make up for the three years of abstaining from it to stay in peak physical shape, and then dispersed with the end of the movie.  They had all loitered for a few more minutes, silently acknowledging that the moments they could all spend together was quickly coming to a close especially with their volleyball careers cut short.

 

Tendou wasn’t one to hold onto things like some sentimental fool.  He had acknowledged that after they all graduated and went their own way that it was very likely that he wouldn’t remain in close contact with all of them.  Perhaps they might try at first but as the years and distance grew so would their conversations. That was fine, shit ended, Tendou wasn’t one to dislocate a shoulder trying to hold onto it.

 

The only thing Tendou was disappointed in was the movie.  It wasn’t even scary, he startled at a couple jump scares but hell, even Ushijima had jumped a handful of times.

 

Tendou was listing all the good movies they could have watched as he crawled into his bed.  Perhaps they could do a re-do night, though the whole point of them getting together was that it was Halloween.  It was difficult for some of them, being away from their families and especially difficult during the holidays. The winter holiday coming around the corner meant none of them had the time to go back home for a quick visit.  So they had gathered together to watch a scary movie on halloween.

 

Cliche really.

 

Tendou closed his eyes and felt his muscles relax one by one.  He was on the verge of sleep when a scene from the movie popped into his head.  He tried to shake it off but-

 

Was that scratching noise coming from under his bed?

 

No, no, no.  Tendou refused to be  _ that _ person.  He had a huge maths test tomorrow and he wasn’t going to show up exhausted because of a movie that wasn’t even that scary.

 

Okay but what if that scratching noise was coming from under his bed?

 

Tendou managed about two quick, sharp breaths before he was flinging himself out of bed and at the light switch in his room.  He flicked the light on and turned around, sure that some tall hag was going to be standing there, ready to cut him to ribbons.  But it was only his messy room that greeted him because it had just been a movie after all.

 

Not real.

 

All in his head.

 

Tendou’s finger remained on the lightswitch, unwilling to flick it back off no matter what his logical mind screamed at him.

 

Maybe he could go sleep on the floor of Oohira’s room.  Oohira was too nice to mock him or even mention it like Semi or Yamagata would.  Those assholes. They knew Tendou had an overactive imagination. They had probably planned this to make him do poorly on his test.

 

That had to be it.  Tendou wasn’t actually scared after all.

 

Still, Tendou grabbed his blanket and pillow without letting his feet get too close to the gap under his bed where there definitely wasn’t some old lady spirit scratching at the bottom of his bed and hurried ran out of his room.  He jumped when there was movement in the corner of his eye and spun quickly, nearly letting out a shriek when and an old lady-

 

Oh wait, that wasn’t a hag in a night gown.  It was just Semi in a hideously big sleep shirt, clutching his own pillow and blanket.  They both stood there, staring at each other and trying to calm their beating hearts. Tendou felt his face split into a lazy grin despite the fact that he had gotten caught doing the exact same thing as Semi.

 

“Shut up.  Shut the fuckup.”  Semi hissed out, face far too red for his words to be taken as anything but the desperate cry of a man trying to save face.

 

“Chicken shit.”  Tendou made some chicken noises, or as close to chicken noises as he could.  He’d never actually seen a chicken before and for some reason couldn’t actually remember what noises they made.

 

“You’re doing the same thing I am.”  Semi hit Tendou with his pillow.

 

Another door opened and Oohira stepped out out of his room.

 

“Please get in here before you wake up the whole floor.”  Oohira said, knocking Semi’s pillow away. Tendou had sent it flying with a perfectly aimed kick and it would have hit Oohira right in the face if the other teens reflexes weren’t so good.

 

Semi and Tendou shuffled into Oohira’s room, both of them stopping short when they realized how crowded it was.

 

“Could you two be any louder?  Maybe the whole dorm isn’t awake yet.”  Yamagata grumbled though he still shifted over on the floor to make room.

 

“Wakatoshi!”  Tendou cried out, not controlling his volume at all just to annoy Yamagata further.  Several pillows were sent flying in his direction but he thought it was worth it.

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the little girl crawling around.”  Ushijima admitted in his usual blunt and honest manner, his brows furrowed as if having a horrible flashback.

 

“You watched a movie with a horrible, evil spirit and it’s the children that scared you?”  Semi asked as he laid down in an ungainly heap on the floor. Tendou purposefully laid half on top of Semi, ignoring the jabs to his side.

 

“They were-” Ushijima took a moment to find the correct word.  “Disturbing.” He finished. No one could disagree with that.

 

“Okay, everyone settle down.  I’m going to turn off the light now.”  Oohira warned before he flicked off the light.

 

“Shit, where did I put my phone?”  Yamagata grumbled. Oohira settled onto his bed with a quiet ‘there we go’ and everyone went silent for a long moment.

 

“Please don’t.”  Oohira pleaded, which only caused everyone to crack up laughing, imitating the old man noises that Oohira made whenever he settled into a chair or bench.

 

A knock came at the door, cutting them all off.

 

“It’s me, I can’t stop thinking about those creepy kids.”  Soekawa whispered from the other side of the door.


End file.
